Expectations
by marauder-chick101
Summary: A whole new side of Lily, she may be smart but who said smart people can't be sassy? LJ SOC ROC PNO ONE
1. Chapter 1

Expectations

"oh she's beautiful" Lily said as a man rode up on a white horse.

"but not as beautiful as you" said the man. Lily blushed. "but lets not waste our time standing around.

"alright" Lily said as the man helped her onto the horse.

"and off we go" said the man.

"wow" was all Lily could say when they reached their destination.

"I thought you might like it" said the man "a fair rose for the pretty maiden"

"oh! How beautiful!" Lily cooed.

"ah, I thought you would like it" the man said.

"you know me oh to well" Lily laughed

"only well enough" he said as he leaned in to kiss her, they were so close she could smell his cologne. Their lips were about to touch closer, closer almost there

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"wha?…oh fuck!" Lily cursed. As she looked at the time, she was going to miss breakfast! She turned to the other side of her bed. " AH WHAT THE FUCK!" Lily screamed as she fell out of bed and on top of a certain someone. '_Bloody James potter, just had to wreck my dream'_

"good morning to you too Lily!" said James cheerily as he looked at her laying on top of him.

"ahhh, what the hell do you think you are doing sitting on my bed staring at me!" Lily cried as she got up quickly.

"oh I like those pajamas! And I was here to wake you up because yesterday Hilary changed your alarm clock" James said staring at Lily. She was wearing a tight tank top that was a little to small for here and was showing off , much to Lily's dismay, a little too much skin. She was also wearing a pair of boxers, Quidditch boxers that had snitches flying around on them to be exact.

"AHHH" Lily screamed in frustration

"Lily?" James said

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" she screamed at him, yet again

"are those my boxers?" James asked

"huh?" this was not what she expected

"are those my boxers?" James repeated again

"uhh…umm…aaaa" Lily stuttered as her face went red

"oh, Miss. Evans is there something you would like tell me?" James said, loving watching Lily squirm and enjoying the fact that she had his boxers on.

"no there not, my owl had them tied to his leg and it had a note attached, the note made no sense but they were on my owl so I figure they were for me!" Lily said seething.

"are you sure it was for you?" James asked

"what? Are you saying I do not know my own owl!" Lily said

"no you could of made a mistake, you never know!" James said

"pft…what ever!" Lily said as an owl flew in the room " oh Saraphina!" Lily cried

"Saraphina?" James asked "that's Sapphire" said James.

"huh? No that's Saraphina, I know it is she is snowy white with a black spot over her right eye." Lily said.

"nope, sapphire, she looks the same as that" James said "c'mon sapphire" James said the owl flew to him.

"no its not! C'mon saraphina" Lily called, an owl flew at her but not the one James was holding. "what?" Lily said confused

"well I guess are owls are like twins" said James "oh and this confirms that those are my boxers." James said while laughing uncontrollably.

"AHH GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM" Lily screamed at James

"okay" James said as he walked out and closed the door

"what a pain" Lily said as she looked at the clock. "well now that I am already fifteen minuets late I mite as well take my time to get ready and make a fashionably late!" she said as she walked to her dresser.

**--20 minuets later…**

"Well Mr. Potter, you have proven me wrong yet again, just when I thought you couldn't be any later then last class" McGonagall said

"well I am very sorry to hear that Minnie, but you know being late is better then not showing up at all!" James said as he sat down at the back of the classroom

"do NOT call me Minnie" McGonagall said sternly as she got back to her lesson. When all of a sudden her door burst open and a girl ran in. " MS.EVANS" McGonagall screamed.

"yes Minnie?" Lily said, Lily and James were so much alike it amazed some people but the only thing was they refused to admit it, the only difference? James had half the school at his feet and Lily had one or two good friends and every one else thought her a freak.

"your late" McGonagall said sternly

"well yes I realized that but you see it was not my fault" Lily said

"oh? And whose fault was is? And Ms. Evans where is your uniform!" McGonagall said

"oh isn't this all the new rage?" Lily said as she spun around and posed like a movie star. She was wearing a black mini skirt that had hot pink lace around the edges and a hot pink tube top that hung down at the bottom on one side more then the other. She was wearing a pair of black open toed stilettos with a hot pink bow on the each of the straps. She wore a pair of black chain earrings with hot pink stars at the end of them.

"Of course it is" McGonagall said sarcastically, "now where is your school robe?" McGonagall asked

"oh! Yes its in my bag!" Lily said happily, she pulled it out and put it on.

"what Ms.Evans is that?" McGonagall asked.

"My school robe!" Lily said, she had altered it so it had hot pink stars on it in random places and the red in the Gryffindor crest to hot pink.

"detention" said McGonagall said

"looking sexy Evans" shouted James

"DETENTION" screamed McGonagall at James " both of you meet in my office tonight at 7:30" she said

"damn" said Lily

"yes!" said James

"hey Lily I LOVE your outfit!" gushed Hilary.

"thanks! I worked on it all weekend and I think it turned out rather well!" Lily said happily "oh and I love you dress Hilary!" Lily said

"oh thanks to that book you got me i'm getting better at this design thing and I actually pulled this one off!" said Hilary. She was wearing a spaghetti strap baby blue dress that went down to her knees. At the bottom there was lace that continued about an inch downward in the same shade of blue. The middle was fitted and from the waist down it puffed out a little bit.

"that color defiantly brings out your eyes" Lily commented

"Yeh that's what I was going for" Hilary said, she had unmistakable bright blue eyes.

"have you seen Karina" asked Lily

"umm not yet today, she was up at like 6:30 again, geez that girl spends more time then you working on her appearance" said Hilary with a chuckle.

"excuse me! I do NOT" said Karina, walking up behind them.

"of coooourse not!" said Lily as she rolled her eyes.

"humph!" huffed Karina.

"lets go or there isn't going to be any Chocolate mouse left!" said Hilary as she grabbed Lily and Karina. Hilary had a strange obsession with Chocolate mouse, that and orange rubber balls…don't even ask.

"alright, hold you ponies!" sighed Karina

"Karina that's so wrong" groaned Lily

"its better then grip your ponies!" said Hilary laughing her ass off, completely forgetting about the chocolate mouse.

"oh my god, you two are complete morons" groaned Lily

"alright, as long as i'm moron number1!" cheered Karina

"aww, fine ill take moron number 2" agreed Hilary

"chocolate mouse" said Lily

"OHMYGOD, its gonna be all gone!" shrieked Hilary as she sprinted to the great hall.

"look what you started!" said Karina

"sorry" Lily laughed, the two of them took off towards the great hall.

"GUYS THERE'S NONE LEFT!" Hilary cried

"oh great now we have to listen to this all night!" groaned Karina.

"lets just sit down" Lily said, she started walking to one end of the table

"no way, this way" Karina said as she took off to the other side of the table and she and Hilary sat down beside Sirius and Remus.

"hey Karina" greeted Sirius

"um, I saved this for you Hilary" Remus offered her a cup of chocolate mouse

"eh-mygod, you're my hero!" said Hilary as she hugged Remus very tightly

"hi Lily" greeted James excitedly

"hi" Lily groaned the only spot left was beside James

The group was eating in peace until Lenaya, popular Hufflepuff, came over

"hi James" she said eagerly. As she sat down on Lily

"ex-cuuuuuse me" Lily said

"huh oh didn't see you there, hmm I would of thought your purple hair would of caught my eye" Lenaya sneered

"what? Purple hair?" Lily seethed

"hmm I have to say it doesn't match your eyes very nicely." Lenaya laughed

"Lenaya, did I invite you to my barbeque?" asked Lily in a sickly sweet voice

"wha? No?" Lenaya replied confused

"then why are you all up in my grill?" Lily fired

"well ex-cuuuuuuse me" Lenaya said stiffly as she got up and left

"where did you get that line Lily?" asked Hilary

"The Clique, it's a book I introduced her too, I advise you read it!" Karina answered for her.

"I see, well you know me, I don't exactly enjoy reading, but I may give those books a go" replied Hilary.

"does anyone have a mirror?" asked Lily

"oh I do" said Karina Cheerily

"course you do" said Hilary while rolling her eyes.

"thanks" Lily said as she took the mirror from Karina.

"what was she talking about?" asked Lily her hair was fine.

"I don't know" said James hesitantly, _thank good for wand less magic _James silently thanked.

"oh well" sighed Lily.

"has anyone seen Matt yet?" asked Karina.

"He's right here!" said a voice from behind Karina. Karina and Matt had known each other for ever, there parents were great friends and they had become too, although she would never admit it she had a crush on him.

"oh hey Matt how's it going?" asked Karina.

"pretty good, so you guys hear about the dance coming up?" asked Matt.

"yea!" shouted a super excited Karina, Lily and Hilary super.

"wow" said James

"well thank the lord that there is a Hogsmead trip coming up soon!" Karina cheered.

_Well that's the first chappie!….umm yah this story is only going to be like four or five chapters but I think it will turn out pretty good, i'm gonna have a song-fic chapter in here also but yah that's about it for this chappy…..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW _

_-Karz 33_


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm okay so I forgot a disclaimer last time so yah here it is: I don't own Harry potter…unfortunately.

**Chapter two**

"guess what guys?" Lily said excitedly

"what?" asked Karina.

"i'm going to have my own city when I grow up! I'll be the queen, people will have to call me: Princess, Princess Lily, Your Highness, queen, queen Lily, Emperor Lily, all mighty ruler and other names like that!" Lily explained as she ticked off her fingers as she said the names.

"oh god" said Hilary

"what?" asked Sirius.

"here we go again" sighed Karina as she started laughing.

"okay?" James said timidly getting a little bit scared.

"haha, you guys haven't had the pleasure of seeing Lily, Hilary and I in our hyper moods!" Karina laughed.

"and then the police will be robots with my head on them! And there will be a big list of rules!" continued Lily.

"robots!" asked James.

"uhuh, and some of the rules are: you have to sing everything you say for more then half the day! And the first thing you say every morning is: Idaho Udaho!" Lily continued.

"oh my" said Sirius, getting a little bit scared.

"OH and your not aloud to shuffle cards all fancy like with the bridge and reverse bridge, you have to spread them out and mix them around." Lily continued, very pleased with herself for coming up with such a genius rule!

"Prongs, your in love with a crazy person" said Sirius as he started to slowly move away from Lily.

"as long as you have a fugdesicle room!" clapped Karina.

"forget fugdesicles! Chocolate mouse room!" cheered Hilary.

"okay, were just going to leave now" said James slowly as he, Remus, Sirius and Peter got up walked 2 or 3 steps wile still facing the three girls, then turned and booked it.

As soon as they got out of the great hall they stopped.

"ohmygod Prongs Lily is seriously on something" Sirius said bemused

"okay I can't defend that!" James said incredulously as he waved his arm in the direction of Lily.

"no comment" said Remus with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" asked Peter.

"never mind" sighed Sirius as he rolled his eyes.

**--back in the great hall…**

"hmm we need to come up with some more rules for our city or everyone will be out of line!" Karina said.

"in divination class, I do all of my best work in that class" Lily confirmed.

"well then lets be off!" Hilary suggested

"lets" confirmed Karina as she got up and linked her arms with Hilary's and Lily's and led them out of the great hall.

**--half way through Divination class…**

"okay here's a couple of rules I thought of!" said Lily as she passed a copy to Hilary and Karina.

"thanks" they both said.

"oh and these are enchanted so if you add a rule onto it each one of our copies will be updated but if we don't all agree then it will disappear!" Lily informed her friends.

"okay" said Karina. Hilary and Karina looked at there copy of the rules.

Rules For Fairy Tale(the name of there country)

_1.No Shuffling cards, you must mix them around._

_2.You must sing everything you say for more then half the day_

_3.The first thing you say everyday must be Idaho Udaho!_

_4.You can never say Hold your horses however you may say hold you ponies or hold you unicorns._

_5.When people ask for the time do not say "time to get a watch"_

_6.When people ask for the time do not say "it's a quarter past time to get a watch"_

_7.When people ask for the time do not say "it's the same time as it was at this time yesterday"_

_8.When people ask for the time do not reply with any stupid joke, people want the time not a dumb joke if they did they would ask a teacher._

"nice, love the last rule." Chuckled Karina

"haha its awesome!" Hilary praised

"I know!" laughed Lily.

"so any rules you guys would like too add?" asked Lily.

"hmm let us think" said Hilary.

_9.You are not aloud to wear your pants higher then your hips_

_10.you are not aloud to wear Ballet flats!_

"what do you think?" asked Karina

"loving them!" squealed Lily.

_11.you are not aloud to insult the rulers of Fairy Tale._

_12.Always wear matching socks. _(hilary also had a thing for always matching socks)

_Consequences:_

_-If any of these rules are broken you will be brought to our Jail courtesy of our robots, the jail Cells are pink, the walls are padded and so is the ground so you can bounce around for entertainment._

_-If we like you enough you can have a special room where you roll down special Velcro on the wall and put on a pink Velcro suit and you can stick to the walls._

"ahahahaha I love the consequences Hilary" laughed Lily

"you are brilliant!" said Karina shaking her head.

"class dismissed" said the teacher.

"come along darlings, we have much ruleing to do!" Lily said

"nice" Laughed Hilary as she rolled her eyes.

"so Hilary hows your city coming along?" asked Remus, as he walked with Hilary a few steps behind Karina and Lily, who were dicussing a color palet for there city.

"oh pretty good here's a list of some of the rules, don't worry were not done yet!" replied Hilary brightly.

"that's good?" Remus replied slowly.

"yah, here wanna see the rules?" asked Hilary as she laughed

"sure?" Remus shrugged, Hilary handed him the list.

_1.No Shuffling cards, you must mix them around._

_2. You must sing everything you say for more then half the day_

_3. The first thing you say everyday must be Idaho Udaho!_

_4. You can never say Hold your horses however you may say hold your ponies or hold your unicorns._

_6. When people ask for the time do not say "time to get a watch"_

_7. When people ask for the time do not say "it's a quarter past time to get a watch"_

_8. When people ask for the time do not say "it's the same time as it was at this time yesterday"_

_9.When people ask for the time do not reply with any stupid joke, people want the time not a dumb joke if they did they would ask a teacher._

_10.You are not aloud to wear your pants higher then your hips_

_11. You are not aloud to wear Ballet flats!_

_12. You are not aloud to insult the rulers of Fairy Tale._

_13. Always wear matching socks._

_Consequences:_

_-If any of these rules are broken you will be brought to our Jail courtesy of our robots, the jail Cells are pink, the walls are padded and so is the ground so you can bounce around for entertainment._

_-If we like you enough you can have a special room where you roll down special Velcro on the wall and put on a pink Velcro suit and you can stick to the walls._

"it's….very interesting" Remus said slowly.

"haha, well I best be off" said Hilary

"okay" said remus

"okay well ill see you around!" Hilary said as she waved and walked away.

**--Later the evening…**

"hey what do you guys think of this outfit?" asked Lily coming down the stairs in a new outfit.

"awesome!" squealed Karina. Lily was wearing a lavender suede mini skirt with a matching blazer, also in lavender. The blazer had an ivory flower pinned to the lapel. She took off her jacket too reveal a ivory strapless silk top. To top it off she wore a black beret, white platform runners, with lavender rhinestones, and black knee high socks. She looked like a French model.

"loving the French school-girl look!" praised Hilary.

"here I made two for you guys. I think that we should change the dress code here at Hogwarts to these" Lily said as she handed the same out fits to Hilary and Karina, although Karina's Skirt, blazer and rhinestones were dark green, her flower was yellow and her top was white. Hilary's skirt, blazer and rhinestones were red, her flower was turquoise and her top was soft white.

"loving them!" admired Hilary.

"yah i'm gonna go speak to Dumbledore a-sap." Said Lily.

"oh we will so come with you! But what about the boys?" asked Hilary.

"oh well they can keep there uniforms, there better then ours!" replied Lily.

"okay well we will go put these on." Said Karina. She and Hilary left to change.

"you are such a freak" Sirius said

"fuck you" replied Lily.

"hey! Don't talk to my baby like that!" snapped Natalie, Sirius's Girlfriend at the moment.

"what ever" said Lily as she puller out a mirror and a tube of lip gloss and started applying it.

"what can't you just be normal?" asked Natalie.

"ya like Natalie" agreed Natalie's best friend, Amanda who was currently dating James.

"and look like that? Hah I would rather wear a pair of ballet flats for a year then look like that!" snapped Lily

"at least she has friends" snapped Amanda

"excuuuse me! But I do have friends!" yelled Lily.

"ya those two fashion freaks…as if they count!" shouted Natalie.

"did you just call us fashion freaks?" asked Karina.

"and what if I did?" asked Natalie

"oh you little bitch!" screamed Karina as she lunged at Natalie and started punching the crap out of her.

"get off of her!" shouted Amanda, as she grabbed Karina's hair.

"let go of her" screamed Hilary as she jumped on Amanda's back and pulled her head back.

"oi get off my girl friend!" shouted Sirius as he grabbed Karina and threw her onto the couch. At the same time James grabbed Hilary and threw her on the other couch.

"you-you bitch!" shouted Natalie

"you want some more! Come and get it!" screamed Karina as she stood up and motioned for Natalie to bring it on.

"Karina calm down!" shouted a boy. Karina knew that voice it was matt.

"Matt, she asked for it" Karina defended herself

"the whore probably did but you shouldn't sink to her level." Matt said sitting down beside Karina tending to her cuts, she had a split lip and a gash down.

"hah! Her level, that skank can't fight!" laughed Karina

"oh I regret teaching you how to fight so much right now." Groaned Matt.

"oh about that, thank you!" Karina smiled brightly "I never thought I would actually have to apply those skills but I guess it's a good thing I was prepared!"

"oh god" muttered Matt.

"how's Karina?" asked Remus, he was looking over Hilary, she was doing fine but she did have multiple cuts on her face.

"she's fine, pissed off but fine" replied Matt.

"ya, Hilary looks like she's could kill some one" laughed Remus.

**--on the other side of the room…**

"Jamie, that girl is crazy" sniffed Amanda.

"yes I know" James said

"they both belong in Azkaband!" said Natalie

"now that's a little bit harsh, don't you think?" asked Sirius timidly.

"no!" both girls shouted

"oh-okay" Sirius said timidly

_OKAY so that was the second chappie…..and god it took me a looooooooooooooooong time to write!…………review please! _

_-Karz 3_

_press the blue button that says go…..you know you want to!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: me no own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 3**

_1.No Shuffling cards, you must mix them around._

_2. You must sing everything you say for more then half the day_

_3. The first thing you say everyday must be Idaho Udaho!_

_4. You can never say Hold your horses however you may say hold your ponies or hold your unicorns._

_6. When people ask for the time do not say "time to get a watch"_

_7. When people ask for the time do not say "it's a quarter past time to get a watch"_

_8. When people ask for the time do not say "it's the same time as it was at this time yesterday"_

_9.When people ask for the time do not reply with any stupid joke, people want the time not a dumb joke if they did they would ask a teacher._

_You are not aloud to wear your pants higher then your hips_

_11. You are not aloud to wear Ballet flats!_

_12. You are not aloud to insult the rulers of Fairy Tale._

_13. Always wear matching socks._

_"okay guys I thought of some more rules last night!" Lily said happily_

_14. Socks + Sandals NO_

_15. Do not wear socks higher then your ankle UNLESS they are knee socks._

_16. you can only wear sweatpants once a week unless you are sick and feel the need to._

_17.You must use the word "chuckle" at least once a day._

_18. Girls, if you are going to wear heals they must be at least 2.5" or higher._

_19. Girls must wear heals at least three times a week._

_20. Never wear these colors together:_

_- Orange and Purple_

_- Orange and Black (unless it is Halloween)_

_- Orange and Green_

_- Orange and White is permitted, they look very nice together._

_- Puke green and yellow_

_- Red and green unless it is Christmas_

_21. You must wear pink at least once a week.(guys and girls)_

"well Lily you seem to have outdone yourself yet again!" smiled Hilary

"I know I know!" laughed Lily as James, Sirius and Remus walked by, glancing at the list. Sirius look very confused, James looked at them like they were off their rockers and Remus looked just plain scared.

"oh girlfriends you have to listen to this new band I found!" squealed Karina

"future?" asked Lily

"duh! Since when have I ever listened to now a days music? Can you say b-oring!" chuckled Karina

"to true to true!" agreed Hilary.

"back on topic" reminded Lily.

"oh yes! The band, there called Panic! at the disco" said Karina

"hmm sounds cool" said Hilary

"yea my fav song is: There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet" said Karina

"wow long titles" commented Lily

"yah" agreed Hilary, very amused.

"who would name a song that long, like hello? Are they stupid?" asked James

"no you are" snapped Lily.

"pms'ing much?" asked James

"no you are" Lily repeated

"excuse me?" asked James, semi-offended

"no you are, do you need your ears checked?" asked Hilary.

"cause if you do I have no problem jamming your wand in your ear" volunteered Lily

"you wouldn't" dared James

"oh I would" challenged Lily

"dare you"

"_Expelliarmus_" shouted Lily, Hilary and Karina. Lily hit James, Karina hit Sirius and Hilary hit Remus.

"oh no you don't" said James looking scared.

"oh yes I do! _Petrificus Totalus!" _Shouted Lily. _Fuck _thought James, _this is going to hurt_.

"OI get away from him!" shouted Sirius, but it was too late, Lily had jammed James' wand in his ear. You could tell from his face that he was in a tremendous amount of pain.

"oh man, I didn't think you would do it!" laughed Hilary.

"HEY! What did you do to my Jamie!" shrieked a girly voice that belonged to Amanda.

"what does it look like she did?" asked Karina

"you stay out of this!" snapped Amana

"I did abso-tootly nothing!" smiled Lily

"yes you did!" shrieked Amanda again, Lily flinched.

"could you please stop that? It really irritates my delicate ears" asked Lily in a sickly-sweet voice.

"oh you think your so-o-o cool with your sarcastic remarks and 'cool' music and 'trendy' clothes" snarled Amanda, using air quotes.

"why yes, I do!" smiled Lily

"ahhh" screamed Amanda, the pair hadn't noticed but there were circling each other.

Hilary and Karina had conjured up a couch and some popcorn and were watching the show wile yelling their opinions.

"at least i'm not a mindless drone following the heard!" yelled Lily.

"at least I have more then two friends!" shouted Amanda

"BITCH" screamed Lily

"WHORE" screeched Amanda

"BULL SHIT, YOU'RE THE SLUT" shrieked Lily

"oh i'm gonna get my Jamie to get you for that one when he gets better!" screamed Amanda, seeing as James had ran to the Hospital Wing for some assistance from the nurse.

"oh ya? WELL ILL GET MY ROBOTS TO COME AFTER YOU!" screamed Lily back.

"robots?" asked Amanda stopping in her tracks.

"yea their made out of metal and junk and they do stuff for you!" shouted Hilary

"I know what a robot is! But is your friend crazy?" asked Amanda, addressing Hilary and Karina.

"NO I AM NO CRAZY! SOON THERE WILL BE A NEW CONTINENT AND I WILL RULE MY OWN COUNTRY AND THE POLICE WILL BE ROBOTS! AND THEN I WILL SEND THEM AFTER YOU! AND ONCE THEY ARE AFTER YOU, YOU STAND NO CHANCE!" shouted Lily

"alrighty then?" said Amanda carefully, as she backed away and ran.

"I knew that would get rid of her!" laughed Lily

_okay! So I know I haven't updated for a wile but i'm still getting used to this whole updating thing…i'm used to writing one-shots but I am DETERMINED to keep up with this on! And i'm sorry this chapter is so short! But you know what? Updates inspire me! __So review!_

_-Karz 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter (DUH!)…I also don't own the song: Extraordinary Machine by Fiona Apple._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"hey evans have you seen Amanda?" asked James, who oviously had gotten the wand removed from his ear.

"no" said Lily innocently

"liar" James said

"how do you know?" asked Lily turning around to face Hilary and Karina

"because I do" said James

"but you have no proof, therefore you could be wrong as easily as you could be right" said Lily logically as she, Karina and Hilary started walking back to the common room

"what the fuck?" James said confused

"moron" muttered Lily

"hmm well as long as you don't know were Amanda is you wanna come with me?" asked James wiggling his eyebrows.

"with you?" asked Lily slyly

"what?" asked James, he was not expecting this response

"with you?" repeated Lily, as they entered the common room.

"ye-yea" stuttered James

"never" smiled Lily

"what?" asked James incredulously.

"you see James, hmm how can I put it?" asked Lily to herself

"Song!" smiled Karina

"ah yes here we go" Lily said as she twirled her wand in a complicated fashion, there was smoke and then Lily was on top of the coffee table in a pink dress with flowers on it, it had a collar and a v-neck. She had on a pink headband and wore a pair of Black Flats.

"Gorgeous darling, Gorgeous" laughed Hilary

"hit it girls" said Lily, Karina flicked her wand and music magical filled the room.

Hilary twirled her wand in the same fashion as Lily had and she and Karina were in the same dresses. The trio started dancing around and posing to the music.

Lily started singing wile Karina and Hilary continues to dance.

**"I certainly haven't been shopping for any new shoes  
-And-  
I certainly haven't been spreading myself around  
I still only travel by foot and by foot, it's a slow climb,  
But I'm good at being uncomfortable, so  
I can't stop changing all the time**

**I notice that my opponent is always on the go  
-And-  
Won't go slow, so's not to focus, and I notice  
He'll hitch a ride with any guide, as long as  
They go fast from whence he came  
- But he's no good at being uncomfortable, so  
He can't stop staying exactly the same**

**If there was a better way to go then it would find me  
I can't help it, the road just rolls out behind me  
Be kind to me, or treat me mean  
I'll make the most of it, I'm an extraordinary machine**

**I seem to you to seek a new disaster every day  
You deem me due to clean my view and be at piece and lay  
I mean to prove I mean to move in my own way, and say,  
I've been getting along for long before you came into the play**

**I am the baby of the family, it happens, so  
- Everybody cares and wears the sheep's' clothes  
While they chaperone  
Curious, you looking down your nose at me, while you appease  
- Courteous, to try and help - but let me set your  
Mind at ease**

**-Do I so worry you, you need to hurry to my side?  
-It's very kind  
But it's to no avail; I don't want the bail  
I promise you, everything will be just fine**

**If there was a better way to go then it would find me  
I can't help it, the road just rolls out behind me  
Be kind to me, or treat me mean  
I'll make the most of it, I'm an extraordinary machine"**

Lily finished the song and the room burst out into applause.

"so you see James, I am an Extraordinary Machine, you are not" smiled Lily

"what ever!" said James " I am Extraordinary!" protested James

"no you are not" smiled Lily.

"I can Fly on a brrom at super fast speeds which most cannot, like you! I bet I can run faster then most people and I have super fast reflexes!" contuned James

"James dearest have you not been listening?" asked Lily

"yea I have!" said James

"then you would notice in the lyrics I explained that I go slow, and i'm always changing, you on the otherhand are constantly going, never slowing down and you never change" smiled Lily.

"fuck you" said James as he turned and left.

"well I think that went well" smiled Lily

"agreed" laughed Karina and Hilary at the same time.

_

* * *

_

_Well there's another chapter! It's a little bit different then the previus chappies but I love this song and I thought it fit perfectly! Well I hope you like it! And please review! It helps me write more!_

_-Karz 3_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own harry potter

**The Game**

"Some where over the rainbow there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby" sang Lily as she walked out of the bathroom, finished with her shower.

"What's that song from, it sounds familiar" asked Karina

"Its from The Wizard Of OZ, remember that movie I forced you and Hilary to watch?" replied Lily,

"Oh yah I remember that song!" smiled Hilary

"Well it just inspired me this morning that our city, since it has so many rules not many people would like to live in it, should be surrounded by a huge wall" smiled Lily

"How will we get in and out?" asked Hilary

"Well to get in you have to go over a giant bridge, the bridge will be enchanted to look like a rainbow, on the walk up there will be music playing, Somewhere Over The Rainbow to be precise, once you get to the top you get into a slide and slide down to the ground" smiled Lily

"Okay, but how do people get out?" asked Karina confused

"That's the point, they don't get out" smiled Lily mischievously

"Okay but what if we need to get out?" asked Hilary

"Well of course I thought of that, we will have a glass elevator! Like in those books, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!" explained Lily

"Sweet" nodded Hilary

"Sure thing doll face" smiled Karina

"I'm not gonna ask" said an amused Lily

"Guys, we really should get going down to breakfast" suggested Hilary

"Sure thing doll face" agreed Karina

"Lets go girls!" smiled Lily as the trio headed down to the great hall.

**--10 minuets later…**

"May I have your attention please" said Dumbledoor as he stood from his seat

The whole room quieted down

"Now, if you are not in seventh year then this does not apply to you" Dumbledoor started "this year we are starting a new project, we are going to teach you how to live in the real world, we are going to be transforming the grounds into a mini city, there will be houses, streets and everything in a city"

"This sounds so cool," whispered Karina excitedly

"Now for the living arrangements you have the choice of living by yourself or with you friends, as for the places you will be living in it will all be decided by the amount of money you have, you will make money by working, you will each be given a few options of jobs depending on your grades, once you choose your job you will go to work, you will all be responsible for each other, so if comeone gets hurt then they will go to our mini version of st.mungo's, where our healers will be working to heal you" Dumbledoor explained.

"Dude this sounds like too much work" groaned Sirius

"All classes will be canceled for the next wile for all seventh years, seeing as you will be hard at work, now in you living arrangements you will need to use your magic to conjure up you beds and other things like that, if you cannot then you may go shopping for them, you will have to buy your own food and prepare your own meals, and no you may not use house elf's" continued Dumbledoor

"Eh-mygod, this is going to be the coolest!" squealed Lily in a quiet voice.

"Now in this game everything is possible, you can turn into a criminal be a successful person or even get married. Now if you do get married it will not be a true marriage, so as soon as the game is over you are no longer married, and if you do get married you may shop for new houses, you may also adopt children which will be magically created with samples of your DNA, if you are single you may adopt also using other's DNA. If you in the end are unhappy you may get a divorce. Just remember everything in this game is real until the game is over, we will be started on Monday, so good Friday to you all and enjoy you last weekend of easy living." Finished Dumbledoor

**--Later that evening…**

"Oh my god! Can you believe it?" smiled Karina

"This is going to be the best project thingy ever!" smiled Lily

"Eh-mygod, agreed!" squealed Hilary

"I so can't wait, we are going to live all together right?" asked Karina

"Duh!" said Lily and Hilary together

"Okay so now we all get good grades so were ah-viously gonna be like super rich, so now the only thong left to do is decide the color pallet!" smiled Karina

_

* * *

_

_okay so how do you like it?…this chapter not much happened but I had to explain the game/project they are about to embark on……so yeah did you like it? Lemme know!…review please…you know you hear that little periwinkle blue button calling you name!_

_-Karz 3_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: omg i am so-o-o-o-o-o sorry i took soooooooooooooo long to update i know it was like three onths but after the last chapter i had writers block and i had no idea what to write, but then i figured it out so yeah here it is!

**Chapter 6**

"Abeley, Christina" called out Professor McGonagall

"I am so excited to see what job I get!" whispered Karina.

"Yeah" said Hilary

"How are you two so fucking energetic?" moaned Lily

"Well we figured that after the party we would be so-o dead so we made pepper-up potion!" smiled Karina, the night before Karina, Lily and Hilary had sneaked into Professor McGonagall's office and Flooed to Lily's Summer house in Spain.

_Flashback_

"_ehmygod this place is ahmazing!" smiled Karina_

"_Totally, who knew parties in Spain were like so much cooler then London" said Hilary_

"_I did!" smiled Lily_

"_Well of course you did, your family is so loaded and you've been all over the world." Karina said as she rolled her eyes._

"_What are we doing just standing around? Lets go party!" smiled Lily_

_End flashback_

"That party was mad awesome and lets not forget how hot the guys at that party were" smiled Karina as she passed a vile of liquids to Lily

"Ehmygod thank you so-o-o-o much!" smiled Lily as she downed the contents and felt immediate relief.

"Covina, Karina" Called out Professor McGonagall

"Oh goody-goody gumdrops!" said Karina as she got up and strutted to the front of the great hall, she turned and laughed with her friends wile McGonagall gave her an amused look.

"Here you are, you job pamphlet outlining all of the job choices you have, you housing pamphlet outlining all of you living choices. You must fill these out and return them to me as soon as possible." Informed Professor McGonagall

"Alrighty professor" smiled Karina as she turned and sauntered back to her seat.

"What are your job choices?" asked Lily

"Ehmygawd! Fashion Designer: You get to create and put together a series of clothing what happens with this clothing is entirely up to you, you can open a business or whatever you want." smiled Karina.

"Is that it?" asked Hilary

"Nope there is also Healer and _Magical Law Enforcement _but i'm so taking the fashion job its so perfect!" Karina said giddily

"Oh i'm so excited to see what I get" Lily said.

"Evans, Lily" called out McGonagall.

"That's me!" said Lily as she stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Here you are, you job pamphlet outlining all of the job choices you have, you housing pamphlet outlining all of you living choices. You must fill these out and return them to me as soon as possible." Informed Professor McGonagall

"Aright professor thank you!" smiled Lily as she turned to leave

"Oh miss Evans I have been meaning to ask you I found some floo powder in my office this morning, do you happen to know anything about it?" asked McGonagall

"Umm sorry professor but no" smiled Lily as she turned and walked back to her table.

"What did you get?" asked Karina

"Headmistress of Hogwarts!" smiled Lily

"That's so cool!" said Hilary

"Is that it?" asked Karina

"Yeah, I guess I have no choice, oh well i'm happy with this!" smiled Lily

"Fremont, Hilary" Professor McGonagall called out, Hilary walked up to the teacher

"Here you are, you job pamphlet outlining all of the job choices you have, you housing pamphlet outlining all of you living choices. You must fill these out and return them to me as soon as possible." Informed Professor McGonagall

"Thank you Professor" thanked Hilary as she turned and walked back to her friends.

"I got Healer and chaser for England!" smiled Hilary

"What are you going to do?" asked Karina

"What do you think you moron" laughed Lily

"Chaser of course!" smiled Hilary.

"Duh" said Lily as she shook her head.

"Okay so how are we going to live?" asked Karina

"Well lets look at our options" suggested Hilary.

_**HOUSING**_

_**1. **Small House; two floors, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen and one living room._

_Cost: __62,221 Galleons_

_**2. **Apartment;_

_If chosen you must find your own apartment, suiting you needs._

_Cost: 10,370 – 41,480 Galleons_

_**3. **Large house; two floors, three bedrooms, three bathrooms, one kitchen, two living rooms, one study._

_Cost: 103,701 Galleons_

_**4. **Cottage; one bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen._

_Cost: 20,740 Galleons_

_**5. **Mansion; five bedroom, six bathroom, two kitchen, three living rooms, three studies, two dining rooms, one gym, one pool, one spa, one home theatre._

_Cost: 311,105 Galleons_

"Ohmygod, we so have to get the mansion" smiled Karina

"I don't know will we be able to afford it?" asked Hilary

"Well below the job you choose it will say how much money you will start with" said Lily

"Mine doesn't?" said Karina confused

"You have check the box beside it, but once you do you can't change it" said Hilary who had already checked off Professional Chaser.

"Oh I got it, I start out with 93,331 galleons, that's good enough to start a business" said Karina

"I start out with 207,403 galleons" smiled Hilary

"And I start out with 145,182 galleons" smiled Lily

"So all together we have 445,916 galleons" said Karina

"So if we subtract 311,105 from it then we have 134811" Lily said wile writing in the air with her wand.

"And Lily and I each make a set amount of money and you Karina make money depending on how much you sell then I think we will have enough money to buy groceries and clothing and everything else we will need!" said Hilary excitedly.

"Ehmygod this Is so totally perfect!" squealed Karina.

"Okay guys lets fill these pamphlets out!" ordered Lily.

* * *

**--On the other side of the room…**

"Okay so what are you guys going to be?" asked James

"I'm going to be a Seeker for the England Quidditch team" smiled Sirius proudly

"I am Minister of Magic" said Remus

"Congrats mate! Though we all knew it was going to be you" smiled Sirius

"I'm going to own a bakery!" smiled Peter

"That's great Pete" said Remus with as much enthusiasm as he could manage, they all knew how much Peter loved cooking.

"Well i'm of the Auror department," said James

"Prongs you have to catch Malfoy and Snape and throw them into our mini askaband, although I think Dumbledoor said something about no dementors, what a pity." Said Sirius as he shook his head.

"I'm way ahead of you on that one padfoot, I have the map, they won't be able to escape me" smiled James mischievously.

"Guys I think i'm going to buy my own apartment, I start with enough galleons and I think I would like to live on my own," said Peter

"No probs wormtail, we will get the large house then?" suggested James

"Sounds like a plan Prongs," said Remus wile Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Then lets start filling these bad boys out." Said Sirius.

"These bad what's?" asked Remus giving Sirius a peculiar look

"Bad boys, I think I heard some muggle say it once" said Sirius shrugging.

"Okay then?" said Remus as he rolled his eyes.

_OKAY so theres the latest chappy...i hope you liked it, it didn't really have much humor but i had to get the housing and job things all figured out and set it stone, so yeah REVIEW please_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

_**A/N: okay okay so I know I take FOREVER to update, but I have a lot to do homework and all that shit and plus sometime you want to update but you go to write and….nothing you can't write and then you don't feel like writing and then you have a great idea for a new story but you already have one going so yeah…anyways! ENJOY!!**_

"May I have everyone's attention" said Dumbledoor, all of the seventh years were in the great hall and everyone was getting ready to start the game.

"Thank you, now we are about to start our new project we have collected all of your pamphlets and the grounds have now been transformed into a city, everyone's house have been placed down and there are empty houses you may move into. All of your things have been packed up and moved into your house in a moment you will all get into four different lines according to your houses then we will give you your address and your vault number." Said Dumbledoor

"This project is going to last for half of the year, now thank you for your attention and you may begin" said Dumbledoor.

**--Fifteen minutes later…**

"Ehmygod" said Karina as she stopped in front of their house.

"This place is awesome!" squealed Lily.

"We so live in the high-class society" smiled Hilary

"Lets go inside!" squealed Karina as she ran up to the front door and opened it up with the keys they were given.

"This place is ahmazing!" yelled Hilary.

"Let go find our bedrooms!" smiled Lily

"I CALL THIS ROOM" screamed Karina from the third floor.

"Well lets go look at the other four left" smiled Hilary

**--Else where…**

"Well here we are, not bad" said James as they stopped in front of their house.

"Nice neighborhood" said James

"Holy crap look at those houses way over there!" said Sirius

"Well that's defiantly the rich part of town." Said Remus

"Yeah but its not like were poor" said James

"Were loaded dude," said Sirius.

"Look there are letters addressed to each of us over there" said Sirius after he had ran inside to call his favorite bedroom.

"Lets see," said Remus

"Oh there just letters outlining when our work starts where to go and all that other crap" said James

"Well then bye guys" said Remus

"What? Where are you going?" asked Sirius

"It says that I have to start right away, I need to report to the ministry of magic where I will meet Dumbledoor and he will explain everything then I need to give a speech to all of the workers in the ministry and all of that stuff" said Remus on his way out the door.

"Wait for me, I have to go report to the auror department, you know me being the head of the department and all" said James smugly as he chased after Remus.

"Well I don't have practice till tomorrow so i'm gonna explore the city" said Sirius "have fun at work guys!"

**--Back at the girls place…**

"Hey look guys there are letters for each of us!" said Karina

"I have to go to the school in two hours and start looking through teacher applications and selecting who will be teaching what, I also have to set up the way the school looks and all of that stuff." Said Lily

"Coolio I have practice tomorrow I think I will decorate today" smiled Hilary

"Do you guys mind if I use the study as my workshop for now until I buy a building to work at?" asked Karina

"Go for it" Hilary and Lily said at the same time

"APPLE-C!" shouted Karina

"What?" asked Lily?

"New books 'The Clique,'" said Karina

"Those ones you have been reading all weekend?" asked Hilary

"Yupperz!" Said Karina

"Well who wants to go exploring for now?" asked Lily

"Ahviously" said Karina rolling her eyes.

"Lets go then," said Hilary

"WAIT" yelled Karina.

"What now?" asked Lily with a sigh?

"Well now were out of school we so don't have to wear our school robes!" smiled Karina

"Ehmygod you're so right!" smiled Hilary

"What are we doing just standing here lets go put on some fabulously rocking clothes!" smiled Lily as The three of them ran to their rooms to put different clothes on.

**--15 minuets later…**

"Okay i'm ready!" smiled Karina

"Ehmygod that is so awesome!" squealed Lily, Karina was wearing a wispy Pale Violet-Red colored dress made of chiffon. It had spaghetti straps and cut off just above mid thigh. She was wearing a pair of pink mules.

"Thanks" smiled Karina "I love what you guys are wearing also"

"Thanks!" said Lily. Lily was wearing a pale green strapless dress that proofed out at the waist and ended just above the knee. She was wearing a pair of white ballet flats, a white petty coat and her hair was half up half down.

"Thank you very much!" smiled Hilary with a curtsy. She was wearing a pair of jeans that had gold glitter on them. Her top was a gold halter-top made of silk. She had on a pair of gold stilettos.

"Lets hit the town!" smiled Karina.

"I say we head downtown!" smiled Lily

"Def" said Hilary "but how are we going to get there?"

"Hold on" said Karina as she walked onto the driveway and pulled a miniature car out of her pocket and enlarged it, it was a cherry red convertible.

"Genius!" said Lily

"Hop in everyone" smiled Karina. Lily and Hilary hopped into the car and Karina took off down the road.

"Lets hear some tunnage" smiled Hilary as she reached from the backseat to turn the dial

"Wait lemme charm it to the future" smiled lily as she said a quick spell and they were all listening to 94.6 The Beat when Maneater came on.

"I so heart this song!" squealed Karina.

"Maneater make you work hard make..." sang the three girls with the radio blasting so loud even when they screamed you could barley hear them.

**--Else where…**

"I wonder what the ministry looks like?" asked James

"Yeah" agreed Remus

"So what's up with you and Amanda?" asked Remus

"I broke up with her this morning, I think i'm going to lay off the girls for a while" smiled James

"Sure you are" Remus said as he rolled his eyes.

"I swear I am, I think I need to take some time to convince Lily that i'm not the bad guy" smiled James sadly

"You really do care for her don't you?" asked Remus with a knowing glance.

"Yeah, but its not like she will ever like me after all that I have done to her" James sighed sadly

"Yeah…. do you hear that?" asked Remus, just then a cherry red convertible came rolling past them and slowed down to match their speed.

"You spend hard make you want all of her love" blasted out of the radio also out of Hilary, Lily and Karina's mouths.

"Hey James, Remus where you guys headed too?" asked Karina as she turned down the stereo.

"And where's you whore Amanda?" asked Hilary

"Broke up with her, she was a bit, crazy" said James

"Ah I see" said Hilary

"And were headed to the ministry of magic, I've become the Minister of Magic" said Remus

"Knew it would be you" Smiled Lily

"Congrats" Said Hilary with a flirtatious smile.

"And what's bonehead over their doing heading towards the Ministry?" asked Lily

" Bonehead?" asked Remus as he turned around to see James crawling on his hands and knees calling for Snufflufagus.

"Um he is the head of the Auror department, but I'm not so sure that's a good idea?" Replied Remus looking at James like her was crazy.

"Hey pot head what the hell are you doing?" called Lily sitting up on the windowsill of the convertible trying to get a better look at what he was calling, there was nothing there.

"There was a dog," said James

"Sure there was Prongs" said Remus slowly

"I swear there was! It was small and brown and had curly hair!" said James motioning a picture of a dog with his hands.

"Oh god were all going to be robbed and killed!" said Hilary dramatically as she 'fainted' in the backseat.

"No i'm not joking there was a dog I saw it! It had a tag, it said Snufflufagus!" said James

"Well I think this heat is getting to you, you two want a ride?" asked Karina

"NO they do not" said Lily try to get Karina to pull away.

"Oh come one its boiling out and they have a long way to go" said Karina

"Why can't they make their own car?" asked Lily

"Because your not aloud to do that, there are spells on the city to prevent it" Said Hilary

"So how come Karina made a car?" asked Lily

"I made it last week, I shrunk it so we would have a car in the game, just in case" said Karina, tapping her head.

"Well they can find their own way there," pouted Lily

"Hop in" said Karina

"Thanks" said Remus and James as they hopped in the back seat.

"And were off" said Hilary as she turned up the music to ear splitting level.

_**Did you like it????? I hope so, sorry about the wait...I really need some feedback, maybe some ideas? What ever just please please review!!!**_

_**-Karz 3 3**_


End file.
